1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a triarylamine-based compound, to a method of preparing the same, and to an organic light emitting device using the triarylamine-based compound, and more particularly, to a triarylamine-based compound which is electrically stable, has a high charge transporting capability and a high glass transition temperature, and prevents crystallization, to a method of preparing the same, and to an organic light emitting device having high efficiency, high luminance, long lifetime, and a low turn-on voltage, which includes an organic layer containing the triarylamine-based compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices, which are self-emissive display devices, are highlighted due to many advantages such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and a short response time.
In general, an organic light emitting device has a stacked structure of anode/emission layer/cathode. In some cases, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron injection layer, and an electron transport layer may be further deposited between the anode and the emission layer or between the emission layer and the cathode, thereby forming stacked structures such as anode/hole injection layer/hole transport layer/emission layer/cathode, anode/hole injection layer/hole transport layer/emission layer/electron injection layer/cathode, and anode/hole injection layer/hole transport layer/emission layer/electron transport layer/electron injection layer/cathode.
It is known that a hole transport layer can be formed of a triphenylamine derivative or an anthracene derivative (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,646,164 and 6,465,115.)
However, when a hole transport layer formed of such a material described above is used to produce an organic light emitting device, the obtained organic light emitting device has a short lifetime, low efficiency and high power consumption. Therefore, there is a need to develop a hole transport layer forming material to produce an efficient organic light emitting display having a long lifetime and a low turn-on voltage.